Back in time!
by M3l XD
Summary: A girl from London sent back in time. Will she ever return home? How? why was she sent to Italy?
1. Chapter 1

The soft light breeze and beautiful sun shining down on my face as i was laying in the cushion like green grass that padded my aching back.

Slowly sitting and grabbing my black school bag and pulling out my glasses and standing to head home. Walking home never was a thing i completely enjoyed so I hummed my favourite song and shut the rest of my brain off, well at least until I bumped in a handsome man who really didn't look to much older than I was, his dark hair tied behind his head, his beautiful brown eyes and a small scar on his lip just made him look drool worthy. Stepping back after bumping into him I said sorry to him about twenty times and he just stood saying nothing staring deep into my bright blue eyes through my glasses. Another man came up to us and looked at him and said a bunch of nonsense which I guessed to be in Italian then the dark haired man spoke his voice delicate and sweat as it danced out of his mouth, he spoke to the other man and grabbed my hand to pull me away from him, pushing the beautiful man off me I stepped back hitting the wall I never noticed creep up behind me, he walked gracefully over to me and elegantly said "venire" in the most calm and gentle Italian accent I have ever heard. He raised his hand towards me and of course I took it, I didn't even get a second to register how soft and gentle his hands were till I was getting pulled again, we ran through the town and towards a building with two doors one of which he ran up too and knocked and screamed Leonardo and walked in pulling me with him, a man I guessed to be Leonardo walked into the studio type room and spoke to the other man "ahh ezio" Leonardo looked at me and spoke in Italian to ezio some kind of question about me and ezio looked at me before he replied saying I didn't speak much Italian so Leonardo walked calmly over to me and asked in English thank god "who are you" still frozen from the loss of breath and the fact i was just dragged through a town i didn't even recognise I shook my head and replied "I'm M-Melody" ezio turned realizing my name and kissed my hand with his soft lips and said "buongiorno melody" Leonardo spoke next "welcome melody, I'm Leonardo da vinci" "Ezio Auditore da Firenze" ezio spoke straight after Leonardo "now melody what are you you wearing?" Leonardo questions whilst pointing at my school uniform "My school uniform" Leonardo was silent for a moment till he asked "what school, none around here wear anything like that" "St Borgia the best school in all of England" with that ezio let go of my hand stepping away and began swearing in Italian and speaking to leonardo "cazzo

So che non avrei dovuto sua portata qui arg lei è con il Borgia che significa che lei è un

templar" extremely confused and scared by what ezio was saying I slowly stepped towards the door when Leonardo spoke "melody are you working with the Borgia" "Borgia?" I asked quizzically "who are the Borgia" Leonardo then spoke to ezio trying to calm him down "

vedere lei non sa nemmeno che il Borgia sono" turning to me Leonardo asked "where are you from melody" "London England" I replied "ahh that explains the little knowledge of Italian and Borgia" he spoke to ezio to get him to sit down I guess cause ezio huffed and walked over to the lounge and all of a sudden I was noticing how tired I was and Leonardo noticed to cause he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to sit next to ezio who had calmed down dramatically in a short amount of time.

Hello readers,

sorry if the italian is incorrect, i don't always trust google translate.

Any way I don't write stories often the one reason i don't cause I'm terrible at it until i found something i like to write and luckily iv improved but if you have any ideas on what i can add to the story please do and excuse the terrible grammar.

Regards M3l


	2. End of the story

Sorry guys I don't know how to continue this story anymore I did have many ideas but I don't like how the story started and it was my first story and yeah its just not how i wanted it anymore. However I am re-writing the story and it will be published soon. So hold tight and the new and improved story is going to come.


	3. New story :P

**Good day all**

**As I said earlier I wasn't finishing this story, but I have published the first two chapters of the new assassin's creed story. **

s/10963856/1/Out-Of-My-Control

**Please read I have an amazing idea for that story and the characters are just as amazing...**

**Thank M3l**


End file.
